Treasures
by Mystoftime
Summary: They each have a special treasure, but there is one thing they treasure above all. Light drabble.


**Disclaimer: **You know the drill.

**Treasures**

**A One Piece Fanfic**

Each and every member of the Straw Hat crew aboard the _Thousand Sunny_ has a prized possession, or possessions, they hold in the highest esteem. They define who they are and what they do. These treasures come in different shapes, colors and sizes, but what matters is what they mean.

Brooke treasures his afro.

It's the only thing that will allow Laboon to recognize the skeleton as who he was, and still is. Without his afro, he knows he would start to lose sight of his dream to be reunited with his whale friend. Combined with his music, Brooke has an embodiment of his past life with the Rumbar Pirates and his new one with the Straw Hats as well. He makes sure to take good care of it and keep his dream alive.

But, he'll let his fellow crewmates put their belongings in his afro once in a while for safe keeping, because they are just as responsible for reviving his broken spirit.

Franky treasures his speedo.

Though others may find it crude or distasteful, it is there to stay. Every time he snaps the elastic in place, Franky is reminded to be spontaneous and live life to the fullest. To do things with a DON, as his mentor once said. He'll never forfeit his speedo for another's liking. His personality is the kind that he will do crazy things, such as building his dream ship for wanted pirates and defend his decision. Franky is happy to risk himself if it's for right and not wrong and he wears it on his person.

But, he won't hesitate to advise his more impressionable friends to wear a speedo, because Franky would like them to be their own individual.

Robin treasures her books.

They were her light in the midst of so much darkness, her companions when everyone else turned their backs in hatred. If there's one sure fixture she trusts its books. They do not betray, kill or despise and their pages are filled with knowledge. Wisdom that she could have, _should_ have gained while still in Ohara. Robin wouldn't let one of her volumes suffer as she has. If she didn't have those words she would be lost, unable to learn more about the void century and have comfort.

But, now Robin doesn't have to depend on her books for acceptance, because she sees it in the smiling faces of her nakama every passing day.

Chopper treasures his name.

Doctor Hiruluk was kind enough to see him as more than a monster, a reindeer with a blue nose that had eaten a Devil's fruit. He didn't hesitate to give him his name and started teaching him medicine. Chopper's view of humans changed to understand him as one of the good few. That few slowly grew, but during that time he was glad to be recognized as a being with feelings. It made him warm whenever someone called his name and Chopper loves the feeling. A name distinguishes a person, or reindeer, so he was now an equal. A companion. A doctor.

But, Chopper is never so glad as when he hears his name from the humans that came after his cold beginning, because they were they ones that welcomed him with open arms.

Sanji treasures his cigarettes.

He no longer remembers when he took up smoking, only that he got it from that shitty geezer and if he died of lung cancer it was his fault. The smoke imbued him with a sense of calm even when it was far from that. Each whiff seemed to bring him closer to his vision of the fish of four seas, All Blue. Sanji lights a cigarette and thinks of not just Zeff, but all the other cooks who believed and wanted to find the mythical sea. He looks for All Blue for them as well as himself. Each one gives him a shot of hope.

But, there are other ways to be inspired or reminded, even if it was far from the familiar Baratie, because he met others with just as impossible dreams.

Usopp treasures his slingshot.

The first one his father gave him and he used on many of his adventures, both real and made up. He has it safely tucked away, putting it to use even when Kabuto is superior in most aspects. Maybe it was because it connected Usopp to what brought him to try and become a brave warrior of the sea. His father, his tales and that old, beat up slingshot. It will keep on coming back no matter how many times it's pushed down, just like what his old man is and what he will be, despite his fear.

But, though he has doubts that cannot be revived by a slingshot or some far- fetched lies, Usopp has faith in what counts the most, his crew.

Nami treasures her mikans.

Orange fruit on green branches that never failed to make her smile. Her mind would wander to what she left behind. Cocoa town, Nojiko… Bellemere, the mikans that brought food to their table and clothes on their arms. They would always be there to bring their little family together when times were rough. Mikan farm on a sunny island, tangy juice on parched lips, Nami was glad to have them with her on this voyage. It was natural they would stay, an enjoyment she wasn't willing to share with others, because it was her happiness.

But, sometimes Nami will pluck a mikan from a tree and ask Sanji to make it into a sweet treat to share with everyone, because those people who saved her smile deserve a slice of happiness as much as her.

Zoro treasures his katanas.

He's gone through many, though several stick to memory. Deceased Yubashiri, spry and light, Sandai Kitetsu, keen and lustful for blood, Shuusui, black and powerful, and Wado Ichimonji… the white blade and most important of them all. These are the swords that have saved his life and kept his dream intact time after time. They are an extension of his being. There is no explanation really needed to say why Zoro's ferociously protective of them. Other than the promise he made to his sparring partner Kuina, symbolized in the white katana. Beyond a swordsman's vow, he needs his swords to reach his goal in the very end.

But, when the younger boys mess with his katanas and Zoro angrily chases them down, he's not that mad, because he trusts his nakama enough to leave his swords out where they can reach them.

Luffy treasures his hat.

Given to him by the pirate Red-haired Shanks for as long as it took him to become a great pirate. He was told not to return it before then and Luffy doesn't intend to. Any promise, especially one like this, he'll never go back on. The hat has ceded to be something to keep in good condition because it isn't his. It is the emblem of his promise, himself and now his crewmates. Luffy will become the Pirate King if it kills him that straw hat on his head is a constant reminder and he'll never forget it.

But, Luffy will occasionally let another wear his precious hat if they're in trouble or feeling bad, because if faced with a choice, his nakama will always come first.

So, though their treasures are cherished and held close to the heart, the Straw Hat pirates are sure to have their priorities straight. One or more material possessions are nothing when compared with the lives and dreams of friends, family and a mixture of the two we all know as nakama.

0~0~0

**Author's Note:** Hello! This a little idea I had to write down, and rather quickly. I've lost motivation for **Bizarre Scenarios** and desperately needed something to bring me to write it again. This was born and I realize that there will be mistakes, I'll look over it later so don't worry.

I must say Brooke and Franky were the hardest. As the newest crew mates I think their personalities are still a little fuzzy. I should get used to writing them soon. Usopp was also difficult because he didn't have a definite treasure and I'm not sure whether Sanji's cigarettes can even be called that. Oh well, I tried… I'll appreciate and input. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
